Sae'Kall
Pronounced say-call, the Sae’Kall are an invading race from somewhere outside of Necromundus. = Basic Info = The Sae’Kall are insectoid like creatures, who have come to the realm of Necromundus from somewhere else. Their speech is completely unintelligible to the normal denizens of the spiritual world, consisting primarily of hisses from a forked tongue. Description The Sae’Kall stand around five feet on average. They appear insectoid, a greenish-beige carapace serving as a natural armor of sorts. They stand on two feet, each with three toes, connected to two legs, each leg having two knees of sorts, the top one facing forward and the bottom facing backwards. This gives their stride a more of a lope, and allows them to jump further than their size suggests. Their arms appear to conform more to the norm, having an elbow and wrist joint. However, they have three chitin protrusions sticking out from the bottom of their hand, and only have three fingers. Their torso’s chitin is thicker than that of the rest of their body, coming to a V shaped crest protecting their neck. The crest continues past their shoulders, creating two protrusions to either side of their thin head. A third crest sprouts from their back, to almost form a shield around said head. This head rests on a long neck, ending in an almost bulbous sack which appears to hold the brain. A long and angled snout protrudes from the front of the sack, containing the multi-faceted eyes and mandibles. No nose appears to be present. Weapons and Armor The Sae’Kall commonly carry a short stabbing spear which appears to pulse with a bluish energy. They wear little armor besides their natural chitin, only a steel breastplate and a steel covering over the bony crests around their head. It offers protection against blows from the rear or side, but limits view to 90 degrees directly in front of them. The chest plate has a round stone set in the middle of it, and it appears to designate rank. The most common is blue, then yellow, red, green, and finally orange, with orange being the most rare. Stats Sae’Kall Warrior +sheet: Intelligence: Good Perception: Fair Willpower: Fair Charisma: Fair Reaction: Great Agility: Great Strength: Fair Constitution: Mediocre Great Polearms Sae’Kall ODF and DDF DDF: 12 (Steel Armor) + 18 (Natural Armor) = 30 ODF: 40 with spear, 3 without = Organization = The Sae’Kall are organized in groups of three, these might be brood groups or something similar, as these groups of three seem able to communicate rather easily. These groups are know, for simplicity, as ‘Broods’. The broods are further organized into their army as follows: *3 Broods in a Squad. *3 Squads in a Platoon *3 Platoons in a Company *3 Companies in a Regiment *3 Regiments in an Army So, as there appears to be one army, there are a total of 729 Sae’Kall in the Necromundus invasion force. Furthermore, the different ranks seem to lead the different groups of soldiers. Yellow seems to lead Platoons, Red Companies, Green Regiments, and Orange the Army. = Logs = Logs of the first Sae'Kall invasion in chronological order. *Sae'Kall: Pillage and Burn *Sae'Kall: Invasion Logs of the second Sae'Kall invasion in chronological order. *It's All in a Name *Discussions of Power *The Drums of War *Gods and Demons *The Cavalry Arrives category: Necromundus Category:Necromundus Opponents